Recusant Class Destroyer
Background The Recusant-class light destroyer, also known as the Recusant-class support destroyer, commonly referred to as the Commerce Guild destroyer, and additionally known as the Separatist destroyer, was a starship used by the CIS Navy during the Clone Wars. The Recusant-class, like the vast majority of the Confederacy's warships, was largely controlled by automated droid brain technology. This proved to be a flaw, however, for the droid brain had a lower reaction time, which caused it to run into other ships often. However, little crew space was required. This gave the Commerce Guild destroyer a sinister, skeletal appearance. Affiliation: Commerce Guild, Confederacy of Independant Systems, Rebel Alliance, Corporate Sector Authority Ship Type: Recusant Class: Destroyer Manufacturer: Mon Calamari Ship yards Crew: 300 + 40 000 battle droids of various types Cargo: 10 000 tons Cost - valued at 61 million cerdits MDC BY LOCATION: Main Hull (1) - 216 000 Sensor/Communications Array - 20 000 Engines - 30 000 ea Prow Turbolaser - 5 000 Medium Turbolasers - 750 ea Light tubolasers - 500 ea Medium Dual Lasers - 300ea Light Dual lasers - 250 ea Point Defense asers - 200 ea Shields - 50 000 per side (300 000 total) Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 40mm rounds. SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace mach 14 FTL - 200 LY per hour with a 35 LY per hour back up Maximum Range: can operate for upto 2 years under normal conditions. Combat ops reduce that by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 1187m Height: 163m Width: 157m Weight: 12 million tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Prow Turbolaser (1) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE - 500 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 250km DAMAGE: 5d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 5 per melee PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +4 strike WEAPON: Heavy Turbolasers (4) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE - 300 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 150km DAMAGE: 6d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 5 per melee PAYLOAD: anti-ship BONUSES: +3 strike WEAPON: Light Turbolasers (6) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE - 300 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 150km DAMAGE: 1d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 5 per melee PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike WEAPON: Medium Dual Lasers (30) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE - 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 2.5km DAMAGE: 5d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to gunnres attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Light Dual Lasers (12) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE - 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 2.5km DAMAGE: 4d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to gunners attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike WEAPON: Point Defense Lasers (60) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE - 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 2.5km DAMAGE: 2d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to gunners attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +4 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Hyperspace Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 65 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 years if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 30,000,000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors.. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 50 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 100,000,000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 400,000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularily. COMBAT BONUSES: +1 to dodge vs other capital ships Cannot dodge attacks from starfighters etc CARRIED CRAFT: 240 Droid Starfighters 1 C-9979 Landing Craft REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Roleplaying Games Star Wars Reference books (Essential Guides, etc) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)